


Give and Take

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: Ficlet/dirty cab ride/ msr/drabble----“ I hope you didn't think this was going to be a one sided thing, did you?” She unbuttons her pants and shimmies them down her hips a little bit.“No, of course not.” he says sex dripping from his voice. Her body flushes with anticipation. He begins by stroking the area around her navel, then his fingers tease her through the fabric. She bites her lip as he begins to slip his hand in between her pants and her underwear.-----





	Give and Take

“Call a cab,” She whispers against his mouth. He nods reaching in his pocket for his cell phone. There is an understanding between them. As they wait for the cab they do two more shots each. Mulder grabs her wrist to pull her outside. Scully thinks about the effects of alcohol, how it impairs your decision making skills.Then she forgets about all of that when Mulder tucks her hair behind her ear, and starts kissing down her neck. The cab arrives, they drunkenly stumble inside.  
“ Where to?” The cabbie asks. Mulder looks at Scully a silent question and answer passes between them.  
“ Georgetown,” she says as she runs one finger slowly up Mulder's jeans and over his erection. He jumps, but then settles as she slowly unbuttons and unzips his pants. She slips her hand down his boxers, she grabs his cock and squeezes.  
The alcohol has made her brave, brazen.  
“ Oh God, Scully.” he hisses.  
He bites his lip and closes his eyes. He reaches over to her lap, brushes his fingers over her pants. Then starts making achingly slow circles on her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to her sex.  
She feels herself gush with arousal.  
He looks at her intently.  
She feels almost superhuman.  
“ Put this over your lap,” she says firmly, grasping the collar of his black trench coat. He nods. She checks the front seat to see if the cabbie is watching, he seems oblivious. Mulder clumsily takes off his coat, accidentally getting his arm stuck in the sleeve. She hastily helps him remove it, and together they spread it over both of their laps.  
“ I hope you didn't think this was going to be a one sided thing, did you?” She unbutton her pants, and shimmies them down her hips a little bit.  
“No, of course not.” he says sex dripping from his voice. Her body flushes with anticipation. He begins by stroking the area around her navel, then his fingers tease her through the fabric. She bites her lip as he begins to slip his hand in between her pants and her underwear.  
“ Give and take, right?” he says as her hooks a finger in her panties.  
“ Yes,” she hisses out. He grins.  
His fingers move the elastic to the side and he finally dips a finger into her center. She lets out a breathy moan. She's so aroused she must be practically dripping into his hand. Her eyes slide closed with pleasure.  
“ Why agent Scully…” Mulder starts to say but she cuts him off.  
“ Shut up,” she says firmly, roughly pushing him against the seat. Her hand is still on his cock and she squeezes again and strokes upwards he groans. She continues stroking him roughly. She feels the drop of pre-cum on the tip of his penis, she circles it around the head and he sighs. She grips him and strokes upwards again. He sucks in a breath, but this time it’s not in pleasure. She looks at him concerned.  
“ It’s just a little rough…” he says and spits in his hand, he begins to stroke himself lightly attempting to lubricate his turgid member. Her eyes go wide, she feels her inner muscles clench. She thinks about all the fantasies she has had of seeing him touch himself like this. He spits in his hand again, and continues working himself slowly.  
“ My turn,” she whispers in his ear, rubbing her thumb over the sensitive head of his cock paying special attention to his g-spot. He moans. She loves the way this feels bringing him pleasure like this. She feels powerful now.  
All this time Mulder has still been teasing her clit with his fingers, circling around the sensitive bud. He dips lower, two fingers find her opening, testing.  
“ Is this ok?” he asks huskily. She bites her lip and nods, then she pushes her pussy into the palm of his hand.  
“Yes,” she hisses out. His two fingers slide into her easily, she is impossibly wet. He hooks his fingers, pulses them against her g-spot. She slides his fingers back up to circle her clit. She is moaning softly, still not wanting to alert the cabbie to their covert activities in the backseat.  
She looks down and sees both of their hands stroking each other under his trench coat.The waves of fabric and ripple pules in time with their hands. This is their back and forth.The thrust and parry of their relationship.  
Mutual pleasure.  
Equal pleasure.  
Equal.  
She looks into his eyes seeing his pleasure mirroring her own.  
“ I want to see your eyes when you come.” he whispers in her ear.  
She feels her orgasm building as a white hot light in her belly. The light shoots through her body making her pulse. Finally she orgasms hard against his fingers. Biting her lip to keep from yelling out. She holds his gaze then entire time she is clenching and pulsing. His eyes are so dark now, so aroused.  
“Seeing you come makes me want to come.” he says hoarsely.  
She stills for a moment to recover. Then she feels his penis pulse against her fingers. It won’t be long now for him either. He sucks in a breath. She places her hand hand over his, and he stills. She lowers her head towards his penis.  
“ Hold this over me.” She gestures towards the trench coat. He nods, respecting her need for privacy.  
She takes his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. She hums against his g-spot. She feels him tense, then his body begins to convulse. His orgasm overtakes him, and he spurts hot into her mouth.  
“ Scu... Scully!” he calls out. She puts her fingers to his lips to quiet him. Then she wipes her mouth on the jersey. He pulls her into his shoulder and kisses her head. He is loose limbed and blissful. She kisses his cheek, and melts into his embrace. They stay like that for a moment.  
“That was, uh, that was…” his inability to form a sentence makes her feel powerful. She did this to him. She left him speechless.  
“Well if I had known it was this easy to shut you up, I would’ve done this years ago. “


End file.
